Vampires
Vampires or Vampyr are beings usually found in folklore and mythology that is known for feeding on the blood of Humans to continue living. They are known to most of the modern world as immortal beings, possessing other powers and abilities. They are known to be very hard to kill as well due to their powers. 'Powers and Abilities' Due to their supernatural nature and habits,A vampire possess many powers and abilities that allow them to make it easy to for them to feed. *'Immortality: '''Is one of the most common powers that Vampire possesses. As long as a vampire feeds, it's lifespan is infinite unless they are killed. Some vampires are known however to rise from the grave with a simple drop of blood. *'Superhuman Strength: Is another power which is common among the vampire's abilities. They are known to possess the power to lift far more than the human being, although their strength does have it's limits. *'Superhuman Speed: '''Is the power that is also mostly common to vampires, allowing them to move extraordinarily fast. *'Flight/Superhuman Leap: 'It is also said that a Vampire has the power to either fly of jump at a superhuman extent, although sometimes this is true. *'Accelerated Healing: 'When a Vampire is injured, they are known to regenerate lost and damaged tissue within a matter of minutes rather than days or weeks. They can only regenerate when they feed on fresh blood. *'Heightened Senses: 'The vampire also possesses senses so accurate that they can smell, see, hear and even taste an enemy from an extraordinary distance. *'Immunity to Diseases: 'Vampires due to their undead nature, are known to resist all diseases that would kill an average human being. *'Genetic Memory: 'Unlike a human's memory, a vampire possesses the power to remember everything that they have been through, every experience, every place they were, etc. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: 'A vampire is known to possess sharp reflexes and have cutting edge agile capabilities. 'Spotting a Vampire Vampires maybe visible when seen upclose, however vampires cannot be seen in mirrors or get picked up by cameras due to the fact that they lack a soul, according to traditional rumors. Vampires are also seen during the night, they are not seen in the day due to the sun. They can also be spotted if they are repulsed by garlic or silver, even crosses and anything holy. 'Weaknesses' Vampires are known for their powers but they are also known for their weaknesses as well. Sunlight or any kind of ultraviolet radiation can kill them and turn them to ash. Vampires are also vulnerable to silver because when Judas betrayed Christ, he was given 30 pieces of silver and as a result, Silver became the cursed metal to a vampire. A stake is the most traditional way to kill a vampire, usually aimed directly into the heart of the vampire. Decapitation also works, like a Zombie, once the head is off, it cannot come back from the dead. Garlic is a known to repel vampires, although it is not known why this is, some have said that like mosquitos, vampires feed on blood and spread disease and it is known to be a repellant against mosquitos, others have said that the Vampire's soul is tainted and that garlic is a purifier of their soul. Garlic is known to be very useful by hanging it on windows, smearing it on window frames and even doors to keep vampires away. The cross, like silver is a holy item which is known to ward off vampires, tt can burn an imprint on them if their skin is exposed to it and in some cases it will stay until the vampire is killed and other times, the vampire can regenerate it. Holy water is also useful because if a drop touches them, they will blister and burn and like the cross can either be permanent or can go away with time. Vampires are also known to be very vulnerable to bullets made of silver, even silver hollowpoints filled with garlic can kill a vampire instantly. Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Immortal Beings